Cave Of The Frozen King
Below are the details of each floor within this area. Floors in italics involve a battle with a Game Character in the storyline. *''Experience Egg race and Treasure colors found are solely based on your Player's race affiliation.'' Info This is a general Quest area found between the Clock Tower's Eastside and Inside The Clock Tower areas. This can only be accessible after clearing Clock Tower's Eastside. The Ice King's Arena can be found in this area. Floors 01. Chilly Cave Natalie: Cave of the Frozen King! I wonder if we'll meet the king... that's a chilly thought! * '''AP Cost': 11pt * Exp: +11 * Steps: 107 * Reward: Experience Egg + x1 * Drops: Berserker, Viper, Missilebot, Tome: Hero Gallery 2nd Ed. 02. Chilly Cave Natalie: Riva's better be here somewhere. ''Riva! Riva! Brrr...it's cold!!! * '''AP Cost': 11pt * Exp: +11 * Steps: 113 * Reward: Ice Crystals (R/Y/B) x1 * Drops: Parry Striker, Viper, Missilebot, Tome: Hero Gallery 2nd Ed. 03. Collapsed Gap * AP Cost: 11pt * Exp: +11 * Steps: 113 * Reward: Single Trap x1 * Drops: Eastern Warrior, Evil Spider, Dock Mobile, Tome: Clock Tower Guide * Duel: Big Guy 04. Gap's Passage * AP Cost: 11pt * Exp: +11 * Steps: 113 * Reward: AP Potion (S) x1 * Drops: Eastern Warrior, Evil Spider, Dock Mobile, Tome: Clock Tower Guide 05. Gap's Passage * AP Cost: 11pt * Exp: +11 * Steps: 113 * Reward: Ice Crystals x1 * Drops: Pilgrim of the East, Evil Spider, Crocbot, Tome: Clock Tower Guide 06. Frozen Moss Cavern * AP Cost: 11pt * Exp: +11 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Single Trap x1 * Drops: Pilgrim of the East, Vampire, Crocbot, Tome: Clock Tower Guide * Duel: Syndicate Guard "R" 07. Icicle Path * AP Cost: 11pt * Exp: +11 * Steps: 119 * Reward: AP Potion (S) x1 * Drops: Pilgrim of the East, Vampire, Mech-Arm, Tome: Clock Tower Guide 08. Icicle Path * AP Cost: 12pt * Exp: +12 * Steps: 113 * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Brawler, Vampire, Mech-Arm, Tome: Clock Tower Guide 09. Icefall Chasm * AP Cost: 12pt * Exp: +12 * Steps: 113 * Reward: Golden Egg x1 * Drops: Brawler, Antian, Mech-Arm, Tome: Clock Tower Guide * Duel: Syndicate Guard "G" 10. Merchant's Alley * AP Cost: 12pt * Exp: +12 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Berserker, Viper, Missilebot, Tome: Hero Gallery 2nd Ed. 11. Icewall Passage * AP Cost: 13pt * Exp: +13 * Steps: 113 * Reward: AP Potion (L) x1 * Drops: Parry Striker, Viper, Missilebot, Tome: Hero Gallery 2nd Ed. 12. Crystal Lake * AP Cost: 13pt * Exp: +13 * Steps: 113 * Reward: Golden Egg + x1 * Drops: Parry Striker, Orc Archer, Missilebot, Ice Crystals, Tome: Hero Gallery 2nd Ed. * Duel: Syndicate Guard "B" 13. Eroded Ice Cavern Riva: . . . * sigh * ''Screen scrolls left Natalie: ''Player! I think I just saw Riva..! * '''AP Cost': 13pt * Exp: +13 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Parry Striker, Orc Archer, Drillbot, Ice Crystals, Tome: Hero Gallery 2nd Ed. 14. Eroded Ice Cavern * AP Cost: 13pt * Exp: +13 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Pilgrim of the East, Evil Spider, Crocbot, Bracelet, Tome: Clock Tower Guide 15. Ice Gate * AP Cost: 14pt * Exp: +14 * Steps: 113 * Reward: Special Token x1 * Drops: Pilgrim of the East, Vampire, Crocbot, Bracelet, Tome: * Battle: Syndicate Commander Collection Completing the set of all 6 Ice Crystals treasures rewards you with your choice of Loreta, Ice Mage (A), Snow Lady (A), or Snow Stormer (A).